


Blindsided

by ashwritesfantasies, blindedstarlight



Series: First Times [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Praise Kink, Reverse cowgirl position, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesfantasies/pseuds/ashwritesfantasies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia has been nothing but a jerk to you since you've started working at the Citadel as part of the Crownsguard. Late one evening, Cor Leonis calls in a favour with you, asking you to check on Noctis at what he believed to be a regular house party. You arrive, and find Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis in the middle of what could be a potentially violent altercation. As events unfold, Gladiolus is attacked and injected by a mysterious black market drug with unknown effects...“Just a hand job, right?” You asked warily.Gladio hummed an affirmative, “Yeah, I think that’ll do it.”... suffice to say, a hand job didn't quite cut it.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> This became ridiculously long once more. However, here is the next instalment to the Virgin!Reader series, with Gladiolus as the star of the show this time. I wanted to try something different with this one to mix things up a bit; I hope it is received well. If not, please let me know how I can improve for my next piece (which will be Prompto for this series)! Much love-- Ash :) <3

If life taught you anything at all, it would be the very important lesson of knowing not to judge a book by its cover.

“Hey Gladio! Wait up— are you coming to the party tonight?” 

Your head perked up from the seemingly endless paperwork you were labouring on at your desk. Your eyes immediately locked onto and tracked the movements of none other than the new Crownsguard recruit; Prompto Argentum. He bounded towards Gladiolus Amicitia with incredible agility, weaving his lithe body between the multitude of crowded desks and lay-about files within the open-style communal office. You took a short moment to survey Prompto’s desk— three desks in front of your own— and noted that his paperwork was stacked neatly on the wooden surface; untouched.

A small sigh escaped your lips as you turned your attention back to Prompto and Gladio near the exit of the open-office. You were quick to notice the way Gladiolus Amicitia smirked so confidently at Jenny Caufield, her annoyingly petite and perfect figure perched upright at her desk. You couldn’t help yourself as your eyes briefly flickered to her actual desk to gauge her work load. A groan almost escaped your lips as you noted that she was also timely with her deadlines as well.

“I don’t know,” Gladio trailed off. And then suddenly, you found that his eyes were on yours. You immediately broke eye-contact and softly cleared your throat—incredibly embarrassed at being caught eaves-dropping in on the conversation. Straightening up your papers, you began to furiously annotate the Marshal’s battle strategy manoeuvres with constructive critiques as you had been tasked to do that month. “Hey, don’t pretend to be working now, newbie.” You could hear the taunt in Gladiolus’ tone as his boot-clad feet thumped closer to your desk.

You felt your toes curling in your boots as he approached, his holier-then-thou attitude seriously grating on your nerves. He behaved like this towards you since day one of your service to the Crown. Even in your days as a Crownsgaurd Cadet, Gladiolus Amicitia made it his mission to make your life at the Citadel a living hell.

“You coming to the get together at Fey’s place?” Gladiolus asked you, planting his feet firmly in front of your desk with his arms folded in front of his chest. He stood straight and tall, like there was nothing in the world that could bring him down from his pillar of confidence. 

With a shake of your head, you turned your attention back to your work. You had no time to waste with frivolities such as parties— if you wanted to excel and be regarded as a senior member of the Crownsguard, then you had to work your ass off for that recognition. You were from a upper middle-class family after all; you weren’t born into your duty— you chose it. And in choosing such a calling, you wished to excel and prove your worth amongst all those within the Crownsguard ranks whose families held their station within the guard generation after generation. 

A second pair of boots thumped their way towards your desk, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes as you anticipated the voice of none other than Prompto Argentum—the Crowned Prince’s best friend— to interrupt your activities next.

“Oh, come on Y/N! Everyone’s going to be there. Besides,” Prompto’s voice took on a hushed countenance as he leaned down on your desk with the heels of his palms, “you need to loosen up a little bit. Even Ignis is coming to this one!”

You raised your eyebrows at this news.

“Seriously?” You turned to Prompto, the incredulity in your tone clear. “Ignis Scientia is attending a house party hosted by a Crownsguard Cadet?” Placing your pen down on top of your paper work, you leaned forward on your elbows— interest piqued. Either Prompto was pulling your leg, or…

Gladio let out a dry laugh, and you immediately recoiled at the sound. Back pressing into the back support of your desk chair, you internally scolded yourself for the way your blood began to pound in your ears at the deep baritone sound that Gladio emitted. You disliked the effect Gladiolus Amicitia had on you— it was like his confidence reached new heights when he was around you. You wanted him to tone it down for once, and be treated as he treated all the other Crownsguard staff.

In response to his laugh, you shot Gladio a sharp glare. 

Gladio balked immediately. “Hey, what’s your issue? I’m just talking to you…” Gladio shot you his own perplexed glare. Unable to meet his intense amber gaze, you simply looked away and shrugged.

“I don’t really want to talk to you, Amicitia.” You turned to address Prompto. “As for the party; I will not be attending.” You chose to ignore the way Prompto’s expression grew down cast, and you absolutely turned the other cheek when you noticed Prompto throwing Gladio an apologetic expression. “Now, if you don’t mind— I’ve a deadline to meet very soon, and you’re hindering my progress.”

You didn’t dare look up as you heard Prompto and Gladiolus quietly make their way away from your desk, the two heading for the office exit for the day.

A sigh escaped your lips.

“Good riddance… now; where was I?” You mumbled to yourself as you skimmed the papers before you. Taking a moment to glance at your wrist watch, you mentally set your deadline to complete at least three stacks of documentation and battle strategy annotations for delivery the next morning— and then got to work immediately.

————

True to form, you lost track of time completely as you worked hours more overtime than you had permission to in order to complete the remainder of your paperwork. You stood up and stretched your body, letting out a strained yet happy little moan of satisfaction as your joints cracked with the long-overdue movements. Completing your stretch, you straightened up the six piles of different documents that you would deliver to their rightful destinations on time the next day.

A small smile played on your lips at the feeling of accomplishment that coursed through your veins. It was the small things such as completing a tedious yet necessary task that brought you a small semblance of joy in your otherwise boring life.

Your smile dropped slightly at the thought of your life. There was no real defining characteristic to your existence other than your drive to reach for the stars and beyond no matter what task or activity you found yourself engaged in. When you were in the academy, you threw yourself into your studies— fearing that any semblance of failure could mean the end of a potential bright future before it even started. Now, as you worked your way through the ranks of the royal guard, your only purpose for moving on higher and higher was to get to the next level.

In the end, when there would be no more rungs of ladder to climb… where would you have left to go?

Shaking the troublesome thoughts from your mind, you took one last look at the fruits of your hard work and then grabbed your bag to set off for your comfortable apartment provided by the Crownsguard close to the Citadel. However, you had barely made if three steps out of the office when your cell phone shrieked out its ring tone. Startled, you took a few short moments to regain your momentarily lost composure before bringing the phone to your ear and addressing the person on the other side of the call.

“H-hello?” You mentally chastised yourself for your clearly wavering tone, but listened carefully for the reply of the person on the other end of the line. Idly, you wondered who on Eos would bother calling you so late in the evening. In all honestly, you lived a very lonely life— with very few friends or family close by. You had moved away from all of that so that you could focus on being the best at… whatever it was you were doing.

At this point in time, your goal was to be one of the best ranked Crownsguard your peers had ever seen. Once that goal was realised, you didn’t know what you were going to do with your life.

“Y/N.” You immediately stood up tall and straight at the sound of the man on the other end of the line. It was Cor Leonis- the marshal. Mind whirring with questions, you simply gulped and responded generically.

“Good evening, Marshal. Is something the matter?” Unable to force yourself to engage in frivolous small talk, you simply cut to the chase.

Cor noticed your no-nonsense demeanour and couldn’t help but let a dry chuckle escape his lips. “Business as always— even at this late hour. All work, no play makes for a very dull life, Y/N.” Cor advised you. Before you could retort back with a witty remark, Cor continued speaking. “Perhaps this little mission I’m sending you on could expose you to what a typical fun night out on the town looks like.” You could almost hear Cor rolling his eyes as he spoke. 

“Sir?” You asked for clarification.

Cor grunted into the phone, and then you heard some paper rustling on the other end of the line. “Bear with me Y/N— I just received this note from Regis. It’s from Noctis. He’s snuck out of his apartment to attend the gathering at Cadet Fey Oustin’s residence with Prompto.” Again, you could practically hear Cor rolling his eyes what with all the exasperation resounding clear in his tone. “There shouldn’t be any real dangers pertaining to this mission; it’s merely a simple low-stakes search and retrieve exercise.” Cor suddenly sighed, catching you off guard with the soft tone of his next words. “Perhaps, if all is well and under control, you might care to indulge in some of the mindless festivities. You’ve earned the evening off.”

You opened your mouth to protest, only to hear the dead dial tone signalling the end of the phone call. The Marshal had hung up before you even had the opportunity to politely turn the mission down. With a sigh, you shouldered your bag and set out of the Citadel with purpose in your step. Your phone buzzed in your hand, the Marshal’s contact details flashing on your screen as he texted you a picture of the note and the address of Fey’s home.

‘Ah,’ you thought to yourself as you noted Fey’s home address, ‘she lives quite close to my place. No wonder the Marshal decided to call me.’ 

Hurriedly, you made your way to your ordinary-make car and ducked into the driver’s seat. As you drove off towards the cusp between city and suburbia, you couldn’t help but frown as you pondered the Prince’s reckless actions. Surely, Noctis would have had to know how dangerous it would be for a young man of his social rank to be mixing with a rambunctious crowed— whether they were members of the Crownsguard or not. 

You were fully aware that Fey stuck close with her childhood friends to this very day. Additionally, you were also very much aware that Fey’s friends were no sympathisers to the Crown. In fact, one of the more rowdier men in her social circle often hosted protests at the local park to denounce the true glory and valour of the very city he dwelled in. Despite not knowing Noctis very personally, you felt your heart clench with dread as you began to fear that something untoward would happen to him in the moments passing between yourself and your journey to your mission destination.

“Search and retrieve…” you murmured to yourself as you took a sharp turn into a dimly lit suburban street. Down the dark road, between the thick branches of a darkly shadowed tree, you spied a single-story home’s windows lit up starkly amongst the sleeping houses within the neighbourhood. You winced at the obnoxiously loud music as you steered your car closer to Cadet Fey’s home, parking your car quickly before stepping out of the driver’s seat. You quickly doubled checked whether you locked your car doors before you ambled up the drive way, weaving yourself between some rather inebriated souls milling around the front lawn.

Your lips curled into a scowl as you regarded them with clear disgust. It was like watching husks of beings who had once been human— a terrible waste of intelligence if you didn’t say so yourself. Quickening your pace, you quickly spied the ajar front door and slipped between the open space. Immediately, you fought the urge to clamp your hands over your ears— instead opting to wince as you weaved your way between a multitude of sweaty, alcohol scented bodies. 

They all seemed to writhe around you in a claustrophobic state of induced euphoria. You wondered just how often the people around you indulged in their destructive escapism, and were almost tempted to ask one of the nameless individuals that very question. Instead, you bit your tongue and planted your gaze firmly to the floor; concentrating solely on finding a clear-enough path towards any open space at all before you succumbed to the very present urge to vomit the remnants of your late lunch onto the shuffling feet of the party’s patrons. 

Squeezing your arms tight against your body, you found yourself hunching into yourself. You didn’t want anyone to brush up against you in that uncontrollable way they were doing so to others around them. There wasn’t enough space to move. There wasn’t enough space to get away. They were all moving too slowly, but still— they were all so incredibly close. You couldn’t help yourself as you clamped your eyes shut. Attempting to take a deep breath, you gagged and choked on the stale humid atmosphere within what you guessed was the main living room. 

‘Why are there so many people around?’ You pondered to yourself.

“— I think you’re just about done here, sir.”

Your head immediately shot up, your eyelids ripping open at the very distinct sound of a familiar rumbling male voice. 

Your eyes narrowed in recognition as you pushed and squeezed your way through the crowd, right towards the general direction of his voice. It seemed that Gladiolus Amicitia had graced the party with his presence after all. 

Annoyance beginning to permeate your previous anxiety, you contemplated giving the Shield to the Prince a piece of your mind right there and then. However, when you rounded the corner to enter what appeared to be the jointing dining and kitchen area, your eardrums were met with the enraged roar of contempt from none other than Fey’s troublesome friend. 

His name suddenly blared out loudly in your mind in red phantom sound—Yuki Oroton; an unemployed social justice warrior who relied on the benevolent government hand outs sponsored by none other that King Regis Lucis Caelum himself. 

You watched the man puff his chest out, moving in tipsy arrogance towards an unimpressed looking Gladiolus. Your eyes briefly flickered to the shorter male forms standing behind Gladio, and you immediately breathed out a sigh of relief when you caught sight of none other than the prince and his blond friend looking rather flushed and concerned; yet completely unharmed. 

The search was thankfully over soon after it began.

You narrowed your gaze back at Yuki and Gladio before pushing your way between the congested spectator crowd that had formed a half-crescent around the altercation. 

It was time for you to retrieve the prince and get out of the fresh hell Cor had sent you into.

“The royal brat lost the bet fair and square! Now, either he pashes his blond friend in front of our cameras, or he doesn’t leave without a fucking black eye!” 

Fighting the urge to throw your hands up to the air in exasperated defeat, you stalked forward with only one objective in mind: retrieve the prince from a dangerous situation and then leave.

Gladiolus, his attention focused completely on the drunken movements of Yuki, did not notice your approach. However, behind the Shield, Noctis and Prompto’s eyes widened at the sight of your Crownsguard uniform. You observed Noctis as he breathed out what appeared to be a sigh of relief. Prompto’s cornflower blue eyes appeared to water— as if he’d just laid eyes on his long-awaited saviour.

Before you could reach the two younger men, Gladio moved forward, puffing his own broad chest out in a display of masculine intimidation. He peered down his nose at Yuki, breaking his impassive expression with an incredulous smirk. “I don’t think you understand what I’m saying, Mr. Oroton—.” Gladio started flatly. Your eyebrows rose involuntarily as you found yourself impressed with the fact that Gladio knew who he was dealing with. It seemed that the Shield had done his research about the potential rebel faction members within the city too. “That’s not happening on my watch.”

Unable to help yourself, your gaze flickered back towards Yuki. His body was taught, his fingers coiled tightly around the neck of his beet bottle. You could see an angry vein popping out on the side of his neck as he clearly held himself in check for a few more blessed moments. You had seen this before— it was the restraint of a man on the brink of merciless attack.

“Y-you think you’re so fucking tough, huh?” Yuki trembled as he confronted Gladio’s overwhelmingly charismatic warrior presence. “You would be nothing if you weren’t born into nobility. You act like you know so much, and you look the part of a warrior— but I know your weaknesses.” You felt your heart stop as Yuki threw his head back and barked out a sharp laugh. You let your eyes flicked back to Gladio’s still form, noting the way his expression grew more and more perplexed with every word spilled through Yuki’s drunken loose lips.

Gladio, never one to back down, took a step towards Yuki— the space between the two aggressively charged men. His amber eyes glared down intensely at the shorter man; looking him right in his deep obsidian eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Gladio rumbled, his voice strained with clear annoyance. He was beginning to run out of patience, and it showed in his tone of voice. Glad raised one of his eyebrows in silent challenge. “Enlighten me then, Oroton.”

A dark smirk played on Yuki’s lips, his eyes never leaving Gladio’s as he spoke.

“You would never harm a Crown citizen. That scar across your dumb ass face proves your weakness.” Gladio’s nostrils flared at Yuki’s statement, and Yuki revelled in the silent yet aggravated reaction. Boldly, the shorter man raised his hand and pointed his finger right at Gladio’s chest— right above his heart as he uttered his next statement. “And you’re little girlfriend over there—.”

Yuki turned his gaze towards you, and you couldn’t help but stupidly look over your shoulder for Gladio’s so-called ‘girlfriend’. Confused as you only spied a few stupefied males standing behind you with half-full bottles of beer, you turned your gaze back to a rather amused looking Yuki. Your eyes flickered to Gladio’s face, and it was then that you noticed the surprise on his face at the sight of you in Fey’s kitchen space.

“Newbie, what are you doing here?!” Gladio’s tone rose slightly— whether it was from surprise or annoyance; you couldn’t tell. 

You nodded. “Just checking up on things,” your gaze drifted towards Noctis and Prompto. You nodded a silent greeting before turning to Yuki, your hands resting on your hips in tired authority. “Stop these games, Oroton. I’m here to bring the prince and his entourage home.” You spoke calmly and clearly, despite your nerves raging with anxiousness and confusion at the way the late evening was playing out.

And to think you had been looking forward to a nice bubble bath and re-runs of your favourite childhood cartoon over a hearty vegetable and dagger quill soup earlier that evening…

Yuki barked out a laugh, his gaze making you uncomfortable almost immediately as he roved his eyes up and down your body. You caught him licking his lips at the sight of you, and you immediately took in the way his eyes were bloodshot and glazed over in drunken stupor. He was clearly not in a state of mind to make reasonable executive decision. 

Immediately, you began to side step your way to Gladio’s side. The current situation was very much about ‘safety in numbers’. Though you knew you could easily incapacitate Yuki, you were very much like Gladiolus Amicitia in that you would never attack a Crown Citizen unless it was a matter of proven betrayal to the Crown. For the time being, you only knew Yuki Oroton to be a persistent nuisance to public order.

Yet, the way he looked at you just now made your skin crawl. You caught his gaze jumping between yourself and Gladiolus, and quicker than you could react— he pounced.

A startled yelp left Gladio’s lips as his amber eyes widened in clear shock. Having let his guard down, Gladiolus had clearly let his arrogance surrounding his larger stature get the better of him. You immediately jumped back from the scuffle and instinctively threw yourself towards the prince and Prompto in a protective gesture. However, Prompto was already on the cause, standing as a human shield in Gladio’s stead— a second line of defence in case Gladio were to be taken out for the count. Regardless, you moved forward and flanked Noctis’ other side— your eyes keenly watching the exchange between Gladiolus and Yuki.

Your roaming gaze quickly caught sight of a syringe in Yuki’s grip. ‘Where had he retrieved that from? And had he just used it on himself or…?’ You pondered quietly to yourself, your expression wearing a clear look of befuddlement. A hiss of pain coming from none other than Gladio snapped you back to attention, your eyes immediately affixed onto the place his large hand gripped rather tightly at the centre of his thigh.

Quickly doing the math, you gasped in realisation. “Shit!” You said, unable to think of anything else but the potential consequences of Gladiolus’ run-in with what clearly was an illicit substance. 

“What? What’s wrong, Y/N?” Noctis asked, his usual level tone replaced with an overwhelming air of franticness. 

You heard Prompto gulp heavily from beside you as he turned to Noctis with a worried glint in his eyes. “That Yuki guy just shot up the big guy’s arm…” Prompto whispered, his voice shaking.

Suddenly, Yuki spoke up. “Hey, Newbie.” He snickered obnoxiously as Gladio groaned softly— straightening his posture as he glared with hostility at Yuki. “You should probably take your boys home now.” He surprised you as he raised his hands, dropping the syringe to the ground with a clatter, before he backed away shakily. “Good luck.”

The crowd parted for Yuki, and you couldn’t help but feel bitter about that small detail. The crowd hadn’t budged an inch for you when you were trying to wrestle your way into the home. Dropping your irrational annoyance for that moment, you quickly approached Gladiolus and placed your hand on his bare upper arm, feeling the muscles bulging tensely under his tan, elaborately tattooed skin. You paused for a moment, gathering your wits before speaking to your senior.

“Let’s get out of here,” you murmured. Pushing Gladio forward slightly, you strode past him and raised your other hand to signal Prompto and Noctis to follow behind you. Glaring at the party goers, you shook your head at them. “Move! Party’s over boys and girls— I’ll be reporting this incident to the authorities.” You let the threat hang in the humid, alcoholic atmosphere— opting to leave out the part pertaining to the ‘authorities’ being your direct authority; Cor Leonis.

The party goers immediately scattered around you, giving you the space and freedom to manoeuvre around them as you pleased. However, you did catch a few questionable murmurs originating from the fringes of the room.

“I hear she’s a hermit. Barely gets out much—.”

“Yuki managed to fuck the Prince’s Shield over big time! Though, I wonder if she can handle what’s coming for her…”

“Whatever happens, everyone here knows she won’t be walking right for a very long time.”

Blocking the curious whispers out from your mind for the time being, you held your head up high with your shoulder back and chest out— conducting yourself as you envisioned a member of the Crownsguard should; tall and proud. You could hear Noctis and Prompto shuffle after you, with Gladio’s heavier footfalls bringing up the rear. You didn’t turn around to address the men in your company until you had made it down the drive way and across the front lawn of Cadet Fey’s home.

With a hand resting on the roof of your modest car, you turned to the three men with what you hoped was a menacing glare on your face. You took your sweet time looking at each man, ensuring that they had enough time to gauge just how disappointed and annoyed you were with the whole situation. Prompto appeared to look as if he was about to burst into tears as you stared at him silently.

“I-I was with Noct the whole time, I p-promise!” Prompto finally broke the silence between the four of you. His voice shook as he spoke, his gaze flicking between you and Gladiolus as he stood close by Noctis’ side. 

You turned to Noctis with a pointed look, and he immediately affirmed Prompto’s statement with a nod. “It’s true! I, uh… well…” Noctis sounded sheepish as he tried to explain himself. You immediately shifted your stance, crossing your arms over your chest as you regarded the recently turned twenty year old prince with an impassive look. Noctis immediately shut his mouth and gulped, his midnight blue eyes filled with guilt as his shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’ve never been to one of these parties— I figured that I might as well live a little and Prompto didn’t want to go! Gladio was trying to get me to leave the whole time he was there—!” Noctis began to ramble, his eyes pleading as he gestured with his hands towards the members of his personal guard.

“Prince Noctis,” you addressed him formally, your tone leaving no room for argument. “It could have been you attacked with that loaded syringe.” Noctis’ gaze fell as he nodded, shoulders drooping further as you continued. “You were lucky your Shield was around again, taking hits for you over and over— unnecessarily so this time round! Who knows what was in that syringe Noctis! Gladiolus could be in a lot of danger—!”

“Didn’t think you cared about me so much, Newbie.” Gladiolus drawled suddenly. You whipped your head to the side to shoot Gladiolus a livid glare. You weren’t going to deal with the boys’ nonsense tonight. It was late, it was almost Saturday morning, and you were going to have to report this whole incident to Cor, Clarus and the King himself as soon as you dropped the young men off to wherever they were to go for the night.

“Do you think this is a fucking joke Amicitia?” You hissed, turning your whole body to Gladio as you took a step in his direction. Gladio’s eyes immediately widened at the sight of your tense countenance. 

“Hey, calm down Y/N. I’m okay—we’re all okay!” Gladiolus exclaimed softly, lifting his hands up in the air, very much like Yuki did. You let out a frustrated groan and rolled your eyes at the dark brunette.

“Yeah, you fucking get maimed by some kind of illicit substance, Noctis is almost implicated in an irreversible scandal with his best friend,” you turned your glare onto Prompto, who at this point was looking ready to truly burst into tears. His bottom lip quivered and he shook his head slowly, his shoulders drooping as if the weight of the world slowly set onto his broad, lithe shoulders. Seeing the blond’s true remorse, you couldn’t help the way your tone softened a little as you continued to lecture the three men standing before you and your car. “And everything’s okay.” You deadpanned, your eyes landing back on Gladio.

Gladio nodded once. “Yup. Honestly, it’s been a good ten minutes and nothing’s happened to me. I feel fine. Maybe whatever he gave me was a dud.” Gladio shrugged as you opened your mouth to challenge him on that notion. “Look, we can talk about how much party boy’s decision here to have a little fun could have ended up in more disaster than what just happened a few minutes ago in there,” Gladio gestured at the lit up home the four of you had just taken your leave from, “or we can get out of here and take Noctis and Prompto back to Noct’s apartment so they can clean up and get some sleep.”

At the mention of Noctis and Prompto, you turned to look at them and realised that they looked entirely drained. Your heart clenched at their guilty, drawn in expressions— and you finally relented. Heaving out a loud sigh, you unlocked your car with the remote and gestured for Noctis and Prompto to get into the back seat. 

“You two look like kicked puppies. Lecture’s over— get in. Noctis, your father will be notified of this— as will Clarus and Cor.” You shot Gladiolus a pointed look, to which he nodded easily, rounding the front of your car to get into the front passenger seat. 

“Following protocol like a boss; impressive skills Newbie—.”

You bit the inside of your lip at the derogatory nick name and shot Gladiolus a glare as you quickly ducked into the driver’s seat and buckled up before starting the ignition. Putting the car on drive, you began the journey back to the prince’s apartment. You noted that after dropping Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus off to their respective homes, you would have to go to the Citadel and type up and incident report for Cor, Clarus and Regis to read over their morning coffees the next day.

Frustrated tears bit at your eyes as you wondered exactly when you would be heading home that night.

The car ride was absolutely silent. You heard Prompto sniffling in the back seat on occasion, as well as a few muted sighs out of Noctis— but Gladiolus thankfully kept his mouth shut. You didn’t dare look his way, lest you ended up starting another Great War with the hulking man. You drove in peace until you pulled into the secured parking bay of Noctis’ apartment building. It was then that Gladio cleared his throat and reached for the car door handle. 

“Ah, I’ll walk these two up there. Wait for me here?” Gladio asked, his tone sounding a little strangled. You couldn’t help yourself as you turned your face to shoot him a glare. 

“Sure thing, Master—.”

“Y/N, don’t.” Gladio snapped at you quickly, his gaze burning as he stared at you seriously with his jaw taut. “Don’t be a fucking brat right now, okay?” You couldn’t help but obey his forceful command, heart hammering against your chest in momentary shock of the harsh way he spoke to you. Despite his constant teasing during the work day, he never actually got aggressive with you. 

Perhaps that was why you were so openly bratty with him?

You nodded quickly and turned you head away to stare out of your window, ignoring the huff of breath Gladiolus let out though his nose. You heard him open his mouth, and then heard him open his door along with Prompto and Noctis in the back. The men all climbed out of your car, with Prompto and Noctis mumbling their ‘thanks’ and ‘goodnights’. 

Not having the heart to ignore the regretful boys’ evening greetings, you turned and waved them goodbye with a small smile on your face. Gladio had his back turned to your car as he waited for the two younger men to walk towards the apartment building security check post. You bit your lip, you previous worries about Gladiolus setting in once you were truly alone with no menial task such as driving to occupy you.

You silently pondered over Gladiolus’ words from earlier, wondering if Yuki had truly shot Gladio with a dud party drug. Gladio’s behaviours seemed lucid enough to you, and his grouchiness could most definitely be explained away by the time of the evening. You were fully aware that Gladio’s training regiment consisted of early morning runs and meditation before his weapons drills. The reason you knew this little bit of information was simple: you were the one who had formulated the training plans for all Active Field Crownsguard members.

Minutes passed as you thought about Gladiolus’ current condition. You didn’t want to leave him on his own, or with his younger sister on his own, if indeed he was afflicted with any kind of illicit drug. You did not want to put the youngest Amicitia in danger— as part of the Crownsguard, Iris Amicitia’s wellbeing was also your responsibility. From the corner of your field of vision, you spied Gladiolus ambling back towards your car. You bit your lip and let out a short sigh as you argued within yourself about what you were about to offer to the biggest annoyance in your life.

On one hand, you wanted to be an outstanding member of the Crownsguard— duty bound at every living moment as you had pledged when you first signed up for a lifetime servitude to your Crown. But then, on the other hand… Gladiolus Amicitia was the biggest nuisance of a man you had ever met in your entire life. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place with this decision.

Gladiolus practically fell into the passenger seat, lifting his hand and rubbing his eyes tiredly as his amber orbs focused on the paved drive way in front of your car. “Citadel?” He asked you, his voice hinting at how tired he probably felt after everything that had happened. He also sounded softer; like he was sorry for snapping at you so harshly earlier. 

You shut your eyes momentarily and felt your palms get sweaty as your fingers trembled around your steering wheel. Unable to understand why you were so nervous, you simply let out a shaky sigh.

“No,” you said, your voice barely higher than a whisper. “I’ll complete the report and send it to Cor from home.” You mustered up whatever dregs of courage and energy you had left within you and turned your head to face Gladiolus. “I’m worried about you though.” You hated how your voice trembled when you divulged your true thoughts about the whole situation you found yourself in with Gladiolus, Noctis and Prompto that evening.

You noted the way Gladio’s hands clenched upon his thighs at the sound of the pure concern in your tone. He turned his gaze to meet yours, and you heard his breath hitch the moment his eyes landed on yours. Gazes locked, you simply took a moment to observe the emotions flittering through Gladiolus’ eyes before he ripped his gaze off you and down onto his lap where his hands were. You cleared your throat loudly and turned your head back to the front of the car so fast that you thought you had whiplash.

You started the car again and changed the gear to ‘drive’ before Gladiolus spoke up. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine—.”

“At least let me observe you overnight?” You blurted out, your inherent need to follow Crownsguard protocol to a tee digging you into an out-of-depth hole. You let your bold question hang in the stifling air between yourself and Gladiolus with bated breath, your movements jaunty at best as you jerkily manoeuvred your vehicle through the near-empty streets of Insomnia towards the intersection that would brach off in either the direction of the Noble Estates or the direction of the metropolitan middle-class suburbs.

The traffic lights at the intersection ahead turned from green to yellow to red, and you slowed down to a stop. You turned on your indicator for the left; towards the Noble Estates. Immediately, Gladiolus hummed in disapproval.

“I thought we were going to your place?” He murmured.

Your breath caught in your throat at the sound of his rumbling voice, emanating from deep within his chest. You shot him a quick glance, and noted the way his knee bounced slightly as he sat in your passenger seat. Biting your tongue, you corrected your indicator and waited with bated breath for the light to turn green.

———— 

Gladiolus had very gruffly asked you for directions to your bathroom the moment he entered the threshold of your small, humble home. Unable to even have the time to be embarrassed about the cluttered state of your living area, you directed Gladio down the hall and two doors to his left. With hasty thanks, he was on his way.

While Gladio was occupied in the bathroom, you perched yourself at the head of your dining table where you had set up your personal laptop. Logging onto the Crownsguard Intranet Portal, you found the Incident Report log on the system and began filling out the details of what had happened that evening in as much detail as you could. You realised when you began proof reading for the third time over that you had lost track of time. It was nearing one in the morning now, and yet you were nowhere near exhausted.

Your state of wakefulness probably had everything to do with the man currently camped out in your bathroom. Eyes narrowing as you considered the amount of time Gladio had spent in your bathroom, you slowly eased yourself off your wooden chair and carefully padded your way down the hall on bare feet, having had taken your shoes and socks off earlier when you settled down to write the damned Incident Report. You approach to the bathroom was almost silent, your soft footfalls barely audible in the silence of your home.

You heard the sound when you approached the bathroom door.

It was a deep rumble of your name. A tortured groan that sounded oddly pleasant to your ears. You pressed your ear against the lacquered wooden sliding door leading to your bathroom, curiosity driving you to gather more information about Gladio’s groans of your name. Was he calling out for your help? You gasped suddenly as you came to a realisation: were the drugs affecting Gladiolus so badly now that he couldn’t come out of the bathroom himself to explain the situation?

Not waiting a moment longer, you forcefully slid the bathroom door open with a yell of Gladio’s name. “Gladiolus! Are you oka— AAAAAAH!” You immediately screamed as you caught sight of Gladiolus seated on the edge of your bathtub, bare to the world as the day he was born— his musculature glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as he roughly tugged at his enormous, angry red manhood with an enclosed fist. 

Letting out a relieved groan, deep from within his belly, Gladio turned his gaze to you— unperturbed by his own nudity. He raised one of his strong arms and extended it in your direction, crooking his fingers inward and up in a ‘come hither’ motion. You squeaked and threw yourself out of the bathroom and immediately flattened your back against the adjacent hallway wall, your face as hot as fire as the image of Gladiolus Amicitia’s admittedly beautiful male form remained seared into your retinas.

“Come on, Y/N! I… I need your help!” Gladio’s tone took on a pleading quality. 

Chest still heaving from the panic of seeing your senior in rank butt naked, you stuttered almost indignantly. “What the fuck can I possibly do to help you with that, you PERVERT!” You ended up screaming. Eyes firmly shut, and blood pounding much too loudly in your ears, you didn’t even notice that Gladio had ambled out of you bathroom to stand in front of you. Not until he spoke up, anyways.

“Hey, it’s late; keep it down—!”

“AAAAAAAH WHAT THE FUCK GLADIO?!” You screeched once more as you realised how close naked-Gladio was standing to you, his fist still firmly pumping at his member. You moved to escape to the living room, only to be held back by what you hoped was Gladio’s free hand. You almost screamed again, but Gladio beat you to the chase.

“Shhh, please?!” Gladio pleaded again, his voice sounding almost tearful. The fragility in his voice had you do a double-take. Was he in pain?

You took a deep breath, steeling yourself to only look at his damned handsome face, and then turned around slowly. You blinked at him and shifted your posture, crossing your arms across your chest in an almost protective gesture. At this, Gladio’s expression softened.

“E-explain yourself, Amicitia.” You hated the way your voice sounded so shaky, although it couldn’t be helped. You had never in your life been in such close proximity to grown, naked man. This man in particular had subtly tormented you with his soft teasing and stupid little mind games throughout your time in the Crownsguard Ranks. You wanted to lunge for your phone and call Cor to dob Gladio in for heinous sexual harassment— but a part of you also felt a warm gentle flame come alight in the very pit of your core, the curious woman within you wanting to know exactly what was going on and what kind of help you would be able to offer a man in such a compromising situation.

Gladiolus sighed and glanced down at his hardness, which was still fisted in his firm grip. You studiously kept your eyes on Gladio’s, though you felt your cheeks heat up as if your blood was turning into lava from within. “I think it’s the drug.” Gladio explained. “I’ve been in your bathroom for almost an hour now, trying to take care of this problem but… it’s like by body’s on fire and my cock doesn’t want to cooperate with me!” 

You squeaked again as you listened to Gladio explain his situation with flustered coherence. It was the drug…

“Oh my Astrals, you were shot up by a date rape drug—!” You gasped in realisation, your eyes going wide in alarm as you clasped your hands to your mouth. “Oh my Astrals… oh my fucking Astrals…” you repeated, unable to think of anything else to say that could possible explain the breadth of feelings and emotions you were experiencing in that moment— right in your all too small hall way.

Gladio couldn’t help but chuckle at your reaction. Though he was extremely uncomfortable with his body feeling like it was literally on fire, and his cock hard and so damn close to release its load— he had to let out a strained laugh at the cute look of utter scandal etched onto your face. He had always fantasised about your first expression seeing him completely in the nude, but he had never imagined the whole ordeal to go down quite like this.

“It’s probably that stupid ‘Rock Hard’ Serum that’s been going around the black market. I mean, there’s a good side and a bad side to this whole ordeal,” Gladio explained, his chest beginning to visibly heave up and down with the effort of maintaining a calm visage despite his current condition. Gladio smiled down at you, his amber eyes glazed over in apparent lust. “Sexual activity will one-hundred percent rid me of this problem. And I’m not a bad bed partner, just so you know.” Gladio threw you a teasing wink and you squeaked embarrassingly loud once more in reaction to his roguish flirting. “Even better for you; since I’m already hella attracted to you,” your jaw fell open immediately at this statement, “you probably only need to give me a hand job to get me off.”

“Excuse me!” You cried out indignantly. “What on Eos makes you think I am going to give you a hand job?” Your voice rang out, high and unstable as you moved to step away from Gladiolus; the whole situation was too much for you already. 

Gladiolus immediately frowned at your reaction to his words. “Fuck, wait! No, I mean… come on Y/N!” Gladio pleaded weakly. “This is as embarrassing for you as it is for me! Trust me—!”

“Are you saying that you think it’s embarrassing that you have to lower your standards so damn much in order to take care of your little,” you shook your head as you recalled the size of Gladio’s girth and corrected yourself, “big problem?!”

At your question, Gladio threw his head back and let out the most exasperated noise you had ever heard come out of a human being in your life. “No Y/N.” Gladio’s gaze bore into your eyes with incredible intensity— so much that you felt your breath momentarily leave your lungs as you stood stock still and just listened. “It’s fucking embarrassing because I imagined this to all happen after I finally mustered up the courage to ask you out to a romantic dinner, like in the old romance classics.” Gladio rumbled, remaining stock still as he appeared to pour out all of his repressed feelings in one fell swoop. “I imagined this all happening after at least six dates—.”

“Six dates?” You butted in with an incredulous question, surprised at how old-fashioned the hulk of a Shield was in the art of romance.

“Yeah,” Gladio rasped. “Six. Because you’re so beautiful. And you need to be wined and dined, and doted on from head to toe by my dumb ass. And then you needed to be the one to control the pace, and look at me with shy hooded eyes, looking at me like you couldn’t go another damn moment without feeling my lips on yours. We were supposed to exchange sweet little fucking pecks on the lips, and look into each others’ eyes and tell each other how beautiful we thought the other was in that magical moment where the whole world’s vibrant with colour after lips met.” You listened to Gladio spout poetry so naturally from his thick, suddenly kissable looking lips— absolutely naked with a raging hard-on gripped in his strong fist. “We were supposed to explore each other and learn about what we liked and what we didn’t like together. You were supposed to get on top of my and fucking be my queen.” Gladio’s voice grew hoarse as his eyes glazed over with genuine sorrow. “But I fucking got drugged by some degenerate at a dumb ass drink-up party that I didn’t even want to go to, and now you think I’m some kind of raging horny pervert.”

A tear escaped the corner of Gladio’s eye, and you felt your stone heart crack a little at the clear sorrow written on the Shield’s handsome face. 

You… were dumbfounded.

“You… idiot.” You whispered. Unable to make eye contact with the hulking man standing before you, you gazed right past him to your ajar bedroom door. “I legitimately would have NEVER known any of that by how you treat me on a daily basis!” You shook your head, an expression of incredulity fixed on your features. “You treat me like a subordinate, even though I’ve been of equal rank to you since a year ago. You won’t quit calling me newbie and you flirt with everything that simultaneously as boobs, ass, and a full set of teeth!” Your voice grew weak and shaky as you let your own feelings out into the open, since Gladiolus seemed to be in a sharing mood.

Gladio’s eyes narrowed as he regarded you seriously. “They don’t mean a thing to me. It’s so easy to flirt with the stakes so low…” he trailed off with a mumble. Your eyes widened as a light, fluttery feeling filled your chest at Gladiolus Amicitia’s truth filled utterances.

“The great ‘ladies’ man’ Gladiolus… doesn’t know how to actually flirt?” You asked, tone once again incredulous.

Gladio frowned at you, suddenly looking put out. “Hey, I do know how to flirt. I just… can’t with women who actually mean something to me.” He explained, looking almost bashful. He cast his gaze off to the wall, his skin perspiring and his chest falling up and down rapidly with his shallow, aroused breaths. You were impressed that Gladio had managed to keep himself under control despite the war of hormones raging within his body throughout your bonafide heart-to-heart.

Suddenly feeling giddy— and wanted— you bit your bottom lip and shuffled closer to Gladio’s body. You still didn’t dare look him anywhere else but his face.

“So, uh…” you began uncertainly. You gulped and psyched yourself up mentally as you bravely reached up to gently grasp Gladiolus’ shoulder to turn him to face your bedroom. Arms stretched in front of you, you were careful to remain an arm’s length away from Gladiolus as you attempted to push him in the direction of your room. “Let’s, um… take c-care of your p-problem then,” you stuttered. You caught Gladio cast you a disbelieving look from over his shoulder, and you averted your gaze once again to your bedroom door. “You can’t afford to be out of commission, after all. The Prince needs you.” You explained, feeling smart for bringing the royal family into your pragmatic reasoning surrounding the whole situation you currently found yourself in.

“You sure?” Gladiolus asked you warily. 

You paused and rolled your eyes with a soft groan leaving your lips. “You basically plead for help with your unstoppable boner, and now you’re asking me if I’m sure?”

“Hey, the last thing I want to do is force you into something you don’t want anything to do with.” Gladio said defensively. Strangely enough, you felt your heart warm at Gladio’s genuine consideration. You smiled, allowing yourself to gaze at the taut muscles of Gladio’s upper back. His tattoo looked exquisite, rippling with movement as his limb movements caused groups of his back muscles to flex and wane.

“Just a hand job, right?” You asked warily. 

Gladio hummed an affirmative, “Yeah, I think that’ll do it.”

Before you could think too deeply about what it was you were offering to Gladiolus Amicitia, you applied some pressure to his upper back to push him forward once more. You noted how he voluntarily allowed you to literally push him around, and you found yourself blushing as you wondered just how keen Gladiolus was to relinquish control in this moment. 

It didn’t take very long for you and Gladio to cross the threshold of your bedroom. You pushed Gladiolus right up to the bottom of your bed and shoved him a little as you relinquished contact with him. Unable to even look at him, you stared at you plain navy blue comforter with nervous intensity. 

“Make yourself comfortable. And then, um… just tell me what I need to do.” Your voice came out flat as you desperately tried not to turn around and run away. This was the first time you ever had a man other than someone from your immediately blood family in your home. And this man was naked. He was also ready to receive a voluntary hand job from you. 

You surprised yourself with the fact that you weren’t quite opposed to engaging in such an act with Gladio per se. In fact, your nervousness at this point in time had so much more to do with your inexperience than anything else. 

You were a virgin after all.

You gulped as Gladiolus turned to face you before he planted his bare behind onto your covers. You refrained from letting out a scandalised squeak at the very notion of having a grown man’s bare ass in direct contact with your most comfortable comforter. Instead, you found yourself practically glaring at your pillow cases— unable to look the prince’s Shield in the eyes at this stage.

Gladiolus chuckled at the sight of your clearly nervous expression, “You can look at me, you know? In fact; I’d really like it if you did look at me, Y/N.” His voice grew soft as he spoke, and suddenly you felt his warm hand enclosed upon your loosely hanging one at your side.

At the contact, you jumped slightly, your eyes instinctually meeting Gladio’s warm amber gaze. He squeezed your hand comfortingly, his expression growing hungry as he looked at you. You almost whimpered at the intensity in his eyes— you could barely believe it was all for you.

A few short silence moments hung between yourself and Gladio before you cleared your throat. You addressed him shakily, “What now?”

Gladiolus tugged you closed, his grip still firm on your hand as his lips pulled into a soft smile. Beads of sweat began to trickle down from his temple, down his cheek and then down his jaw line. You noticed at that moment that Gladio’s jaw was clenched in concentration as his shoulders remains taut and tense from self-restraint.

You found yourself feeling bad for him. He could have ended up with any other woman in the Crownsguard tonight. He could have ended up with someone who actually knew what to do in this particular situation. Not that you didn’t know what you had to do in theory. You weren’t a nun, after all. You were fully aware of, and slightly ashamed of, all the porn you had masturbated to during those lonely nights when you just needed some kind of release.

You had seen things in those streamed videos, and you knew in a theoretical sense what kinds of things men liked women to do within the bedroom. Surely you could manage a half-decent hand job?

“Come here babe,” his voice came from deep within his chest— a murmured rumble of a sound that admittedly at your knees buckling at the sound, “we can stop whenever you want. We can even stop now. I’m sure I can find some—!”

“NO!” You interrupted abruptly, not really sure about what had compelled you to step forward between Gladio’s obviously spread legs to grip him tightly around his shoulders. Feeling your cheeks grow hot, your throat constricted as a result of your nervousness multiplying two-fold with your close proximity to the adonis of a man sitting with so much restraint before you. “I’ll help you! Just give me a moment…”

Gladio’s hand suddenly rested heavy on your hip, and your head immediately turned down as your eyes darted toward his hand. In the midst of all those movements, your eyes caught sight of Gladiolus Amicitia’s engorged member for the second time that night. A loud gasp escaped your lips as your gaze fixated on his erect manhood. Mouth forming a shocked ‘O’, you found yourself speechless as Gladio let out a short, strained laugh.

“You okay?” He asked, sounding equally as breathless as you would have if you were indeed able to speak out loud. 

Eyes still fixated on the huge, thick penis standing tall and proud between Gladiolus’ muscular thighs, you could not stop the whimper that escaped your lips. “I don’t know… oh my Astrals—!”

Gladiolus rubbed you from over your clothing on your hip in a way that soothed you almost immediately. He let go of his member with a groan and grasped the other side of your hips with that hand, turning your body side ways before guiding you to sit on one of his splayed thighs. Your eyes shot up to Gladio’s face, your eyes wide and your mouth still gaping.

He laughed again, “You’re so much cuter than I ever imagined. Don’t worry, this is just between you and I. I’ll help you through the whole thing.” Gladio assured you before grasping your wrist and slowly pulling it towards his cock. 

You gulped as your gaze flickered from Gladio’s face to his member. As your hand approached his hardness, you could have sworn you felt the hot energy or pure arousal contained in his engorged erection on the skin of your hand.

And then… you felt the hard flesh practically pulsating in your hand as Gladio’s palm guided your own to close firmly over the base of his cock. You felt a slick wetness lubricating the head of his member as he moved your smaller hand up and down his length with a disbelieving groan escaping his lips. 

“F-fuck!” Gladio cursed, his head tipping back to reveal the strong curves of his neck in a prone position. You kept your eyes on Gladio’s handsome face, your blood pounding in your ears as you felt his hot flesh throbbing under your firm and guided touch.

Another whimper left your lips, and Gladio’s gaze immediately connected to your own like a molten magnet. He was hunger and fire and passion as he released your hand and cupped your cheek in his palm with the most reverent of touches.

“G-Gladio…?” You breathed, uncertainty clear in your countenance as your movements on his cock faltered the moment he let go of you. Gladio moaned and you felt that sound right between your legs, causing you to clench them together.

“Don’t stop baby… feel damn good…” 

You nodded and licked your lips as you gathered your resolve and gripped his manhood firmly in your fisted hand, rhythmically moving your grip and up down his length. You twisted gently and tugged almost teasingly as you began to gain an understanding of what Gladio liked and what he loved. Truth be told; Gladio seemed to be enjoying everything you did to him. It was just about figuring out what exactly would get him to his release the quickest.

A few minutes of laboured breathing and heated panting later, Gladio placed his hand on your arm and reluctantly pulled it away with a groan of trepidation. You frowned slightly and placed you hand on your lap limply, unable to help yourself as you checked to see if Gladio’s erection was anywhere near ‘unloading’.

It still looked as angry and aroused and incredibly huge as it did before you touched it.

You felt your heart plummet to your stomach.

The hand job didn’t work.

Frantic, you waved your hand in front of Gladio’s strained and perplexed expression. “It didn’t work! What now?!” You cried out in a panic. Suddenly, a realisation struck you and you felt the overwhelming heaviness of guilt consume you from the inside out. “It’s because I don’t know what I’m doing, right? It’s because I’m a virgin!” You sighed tearfully.

“Y-you’re a virgin?” Gladio asked you, his tone incredulous and… reverent. You couldn’t help but shyly gaze up at him. 

You nodded, affirming his question. “Yes… I’m sor— mmmff!” Your apology was muffled as Gladio suddenly pulled your head close by the back of your neck before planting his lips soundly onto yours in a strangely chaste kiss for the situation the two of you found yourselves in. He pulled away, his cheeks slightly flushed as he gazed upon you with what could only be described as adoration.

“Don’t be sorry… man, I really wish we could be doing this under different circumstances.” Gladio said once more, guilt clear in his tone. You frowned and immediately shook your head.

It was there and then that you came to a decision for yourself. You decided that you would help Gladiolus Amicitia with whatever he needed. He had shown more than enough restraint in the lead up to the present moment— and he was drug affected too. 

You couldn’t help but admire Gladiolus’ mental fortitude. It was, in a very big way, incredibly attractive.

You lifted your gaze so that you were staring directly into Gladiolus’ hazy, lost looking eyes. They were such a warm hue of amber; so genuine and so full of care and restraint just for you. He was being a Shield, even at his most vulnerable. 

You wanted to let him off the hook. You wanted to be the one to save him this time.

“Gladio,” you started off slowly. Gladiolus nodded in recognition of your address, his hand still on your cheek cradling your face warmly. You sighed softly and slipped off Gladio;s thigh and onto your knees before him on the floor. You gazed up at Gladio through your lashes, your body feeling incredibly stifled and hot under your uniform as you tried to temper down the hot nervousness that threatened to consume you whole for the act you were about to commit unto Gladio. “I want to do everything I can do help you.” You shut your eyes and took a deep breath before looking up once more to shoot Gladiolus a determined look. “I’m ready for you.”

It was time for Gladiolus’ jaw to drop slack at your words. A myriad of emotions passed through his expressive eyes as he looked upon you with incredibly affection. He leaned down, his fingers shaking as he took your head in his hands and gently pulled you forward to plant a soft kiss against your forehead. “You’re unreal.” Gladio breathed.

A nervous chuckle left your lips as Gladio pulled back from you, his hands leaving the sides of your head, and resting on the tops of his thick thighs. You bit your lip and sat up on your haunches, barely about to hear yourself think over your erratic heart beats.

“I just think it’s about time you have someone to look after you. I mean, you can’t even effectively tell a woman how you feel; you’re in need of the most basic type of help one can require.” You jested, trying to lighten up the moment as you shakily placed your hands on Gladio’s knees, only to slide them up slowly higher and higher up his thighs to join his own hands. You covered his large hands with your smaller ones and shuffled closer between Gladio’s legs. Once again, you took action before you could psych yourself out— ducking your head down with your tongue out, as if you were about to lick at a delectable ice-cream cone. 

A groan immediately left Gladio’s mouth as his fingers clenched under your hands and over his thighs. You tasted Gladio’s clear pre-cum and pulled back slightly, deciding that you didn’t despise the taste at all. You shortly ducked back down and manoeuvred your head so that you could trail a lick from the very tip of your tongue from the base of Gladio’s shaft, right up to the tip of his cock. A tingling thrill raced up, down and all around your body as you felt Gladio’s body tremble underneath your timid explorations. You were fascinated by the way Gladio’s cock pulsed at the prominent veins that jutted up under his sensitive skin. 

His flesh was hard and hot against your tongue, and you shivered with delight at every deep moan, rumble, grunt and gasp that you elicited from Gladiolus Amicitia. He continued to hold onto his restraint as he held onto his own muscular thighs for purchase, his fingers digging harshly into his skin. 

“Babe… it feels so good. Your hot little tongue teasing my cock like that… but it’s just not working— FUCK!” 

You opened your mouth and engulfed the entire head of his cock into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking for all you were worth in an attempt to coax Gladiolus’ load out of him. You felt a strange combination of befuddled and aroused as one of your hands intertwined with Gladio’s, while the other gripped the base of the shield’s shaft firmly. You made sure to stimulate his entire member with as must gusto as you could muster, recalling the way women in the porn you had watched late in the nights would moan and groan around their male partners’ cocks. You did the very same, moaning softly around his heated member, releasing him with a pop as he cursed once more. You lost yourself, wanting to hear more of his sounds as you trailed wet, open mouthed kisses all over Gladiolus’ cock— losing sight of your initial mission of wanting to solely get him off. 

You just wanted to hear all those noises he could make.

“Gladio… should I try something else?” You gasped, chest heaving as you continued to pump Gladio’s member, wholly entranced by the way rivulets of sweaty found their way cascading down the bumps and ridges that comprised the flesh of artistic human aesthetic— Gladiolus Amicitia’s abdominal muscles.

Gladio grasped your upper arms and pulled you upright to stand before him. His hands trailed up and down your arms gently before he tugged on the sleeve of your white, long-sleeve blouse. 

“Take this off for me?” He requested.

You immediately set off to do just that, feeling emboldened in the moment. You knew fully that Gladiolus was enjoying himself at the whim of your touch, and you also knew that Gladiolus was holding back whatever his true nature was for your sake as you explored him. You learned very quickly that Gladiolus Amicitia was a selfless lover.

And in all honesty… who better to lose your virginity to?

You undressed quickly, realising that you were feeling incredibly impatient yourself. The heat in the room seemed to soar, and the electric energy between yourself and Gladio was incredibly exhilarating. You heard Gladiolus gasp as he resumed masturbating himself to the sight of you undressing, the man clearly surprised by the way you seemed so eager to shed your clothes at his request. After all, he had only asked you to shed your blouse.

You revealed your supple breasts to him, bouncing them for him with newfound boldness you didn’t know you had. Unknown where this confidence came from, you continued your onslaught as you bent down at the waist to remove your panties, your body angled side ways so that Gladiolus could clearly see the curve of your ass and the dip of your waist. You heard him groan, and you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself in silent victory.

Although… after you had finished your little strip-tease, you yet again found yourself at a loss of what to do next. You shot Gladio a pleading look as you bashfully covered yourself with your arms as best as you could; your usual demeanour returning for a short moment.

“W-what now?” You stuttered, nerves back to the forefront of the whole situation.

You watched on as Gladiolus sat up and chuckled from deep inside his chest. He looked rather smitten at you as his gaze travelled your bare body up and down, as if he were drawing a mental map of your nude body to forever keep locked away in his mind. “Get on top of me, baby girl.” Gladio murmured, scooting back onto your bed and laying back on his back, supporting his upper body with his elbows as he beckoned you closer with a slow nod. “It looks like this thing’s only going to go away with—.”

“Penetrative sex.” You gulped, finishing the sentence for Gladiolus. He nodded at you, affirming your words, his gaze once again warm and concerned as he looked at you.

“You can say no—.”

“I want this!” You found yourself crying out before you could stop yourself. You hurried to the foot of your bed and climbed on, your limbs scrambling as you positioned yourself beside Gladiolus, not thinking of anything in particular as you draped your limbs over his hard, warm body. Cuddling close, you couldn’t think of any other way to assure Gladiolus Amicitia that he didn’t have to keep asking you whether you wanted to do this with him. Your eyes flashed with realisation as your core pulsed with need, a tell-tale sticky wetness wordlessly inciting you to spread your legs open for Gladio’s inspection. You grasped Gladiolus’ wrist, moving it eagerly across your body and placing it firmly atop your mound. You felt Gladiolus shift his body so that he was laying on his side beside you. 

Your breath hitched as you felt Gladio’s ‘problem’ poke at your waist from his position. He grunted along with you at the sensation of feeling your soft skin against the head of his member. You felt his fingers move down against your mons towards the hood of your clit. Your eyelids immediately fluttered shut at his movements, your body entirely lost to the sensations you gave yourself over to.

Now wasn’t the time to think. Now was the time to act.

You felt Gladiolus’ fingers part your pussy lips before you felt one long finger sensuously rubbing at the sensitive, wet flesh within. His calloused touch reached your sensitive nub, and you cried out brokenly, your thighs quivering before trying to clamp shut around Gladio’s hand at the intensity of feeling his gentle, coaxing touches.

“You’re so wet. So wet all for me, babe…” Gladio murmured almost reverently. You whimpered in response, prying your thighs apart once more as you tried to regain control of your body. It was hard, however, with Gladiolus not letting up his ministrations, playing with your pussy using teasing touches. He traced pressured circles around your clit, pinching and gently twisting at the sensitive nub, only for your entrance to get looser and wetter with every one of his movements. You decided to return the favour as you shakily reached down to grasp at Gladio’s hard, touch-desperate cock. 

He hissed immediately at your gently touches, and you smiled coyly— unable to help yourself. You took great pride in unravelling Gladiolus Amicitia; you were truly in a rather rare position of power. Or so, you thought…

“Not as hard as you are for me… you want to fuck me that bad, huh?” You couldn’t help yourself as you let the crass truths pour out of your mouth. Deep inside, you felt free and exhilarated; like you had unleashed a side of you that you had held back for far too long. You had been so concerned with propriety, so concerned with rules, and incredibly concerned with aimlessly excelling that you…

You forgot to live freely. 

You forgot to be human.

Gladiolus’ lips descended onto your own as he kissed you with all the pent up lust he had circulating his body. You spread your legs wider for him as you moaned loud and uninhibited into his mouth, allowing his tongue into your mouth to class for dominance. A whimper left your lips as you felt Gladio’s finger breach your opening, sliding in smoothly due to your incredibly relaxed and ready state. 

Admittedly, you had never wanted a man so much in your life. For the man to be none other than Gladiolus Amicitia… your tormentor— it was like you were living in a dramatic fantasy land. Still, as Gladiolus steadily fucked you with his finger, you whimpered and clung to him as you felt your insides coil inwards with intense heat ready to be released.

“G-Gladiolus…” you whispered, your breath hitching as the tidal wave of your climax came to shore. You let out a choked gasp as your walls clenched around his single digit. You core pulsed rapidly, wanting more stimulation. You rocked your hips upwards with a high pitched whine, unabashedly fucking yourself against Gladio’s finger as you were looking forward to feeling the euphoria Gladio brought you once more.

With a chuckle, Gladio deprived you of further stimulation as he withdrew his finger from your wet core. “You’re so damn lucky… you got your release,” he whispered. 

A gasp left your lips as all your breath left your lungs as Gladio rolled himself over you and spread your legs wide with a single movement. You were very aware of how intimately Gladio’s hot member rubbed against your pussy lips, and you whined as you tried to undulate your hips forward and back for some friction. “P-put yourself out of your misery then! Take me.”

You almost screamed when Gladiolus thrust his member against your pussy lips, his cock touching you so sensually against your soft flesh. You grew wetter with his ministrations as he rubbed himself against you, masturbating the both of you with growing heat. He growled as he seized your hips, beginning to lose control of himself at the proximity of his ultimate goal of being buried to the hilt inside of your warm, wet pussy.

“Are you ready for me, Y/N? Can you take me?” Gladiolus asked you, his voice sounding so incredibly thin and strained. He looked you in the eyes as he slowly thrust against you once more, bending your knees further down and apart— revealing your prone pussy to him; ready for the taking. “Last chance baby girl.” He warned.

You bit your lip and nodded, feeling your desires wash over your entire being in a moment of clarity. “Fuck me, Gladiolus.”

The sound that came from within Gladiolus’ throat almost sounded akin to that of a sob as he finally positioned the tip of his cock at your entrance. You were sopping wet, your slick practically gushing out of your opening and dripping down towards your puckered asshole. You let out a high keen as Gladiolus pushed the tip of his cock into your tight heat. You were so slick that you barely felt any acute pain; only mild discomfort at the feeling of being stretched so wide at the mercy of Gladio’s girth. 

Much to Gladiolus’ credit, he entered you with slow precision, his eyes on your expression the whole time as he tried to gauge how you were coping with your first vaginal penetration with a man. He caressed the side of your face and you cracked your eyes open, your cheeks feeling hot, your pussy even hotter as you felt him throb within you.

“Nnnhhh,” you wriggled your hips underneath Gladiolus, wincing slightly as your muscles grew sore with the stretch. Nonetheless, you felt your womanhood gush around Gladiolus’ cock, easing the process of his penetration until he was deeply seated inside you, your hips making contact with each other as you stared into each others’ eyes. “H-hi?” You whispered lamely, not really knowing what you were supposed to say after having lost your virginity.

Gladiolus’ expression lightened from that of serious concern to a fiery humour. “Hey babe, you feel so warm and tight around me. You’re so damn perfect, I can’t even… fuck it’s like you’re the main attraction of all my wet dreams.” Gladiolus laughed, sounding both incredulous and extremely turned on.

You smiled at him, your hands upon his shoulders as you pulled him down to you. You wrapped your arms around this shoulders; your hands cradling the back of his neck. “Well then, get on with it— unnhhh!” You let out a heady moan as Gladio pulled his hips back and thrust back inside you with shocking precision, hitting a spot deep within you that had you losing your breath in the best way possible.

Gladio grunted as he felt your walls clench around his cock. “Already? You’re going to cum so soon?” Gladio teased you as he slowly thrust in and out of you, teasing you with intermittent pleasure. You clutched onto him, your hips moving as best as they could despite being pinned down, wanting to fall over the edge once more. Gladio noticed your slight movements and crowded you, leaning over you so that he could pepper your sweaty skin with kisses. His hands left your hips in favour of trailing up your waist and rib cage to massage your breasts as he slowly fucked you.

You whimpered, the stimulation proving to be too much as you experienced your second orgasm after a few short moments of Gladio’s magically precise thrusts. A tortured groan left Gladio’s throat and tumbled out of his lips as he threw his head back and felt your walls clench around his impossibly hard member once more.

“O-oh! Fuck! G-Gladdy…” you sighed softly as you rode your high, clutching Gladiolus close. You shortly felt Gladio’s hands on your forearms, unravelling you from him. Gazing into his eyes, you noted that he was biting his lips as he manoeuvred himself out of you with a shaky moan. A disappointed huff escaped your lips at feeling empty all of a sudden. Sexual appetite insatiable, you couldn’t fathom why Gladiolus would pull out if he wasn’t done with his mission of getting off.

Silently, Gladiolus shifted your positions so that his broad chest was flush against your back, his member pressed up against your supple ass. You felt him caress your outer thigh before hooking his hand around it and raising it up. He held it there in place, using his other hand to guide his cock back to your waiting heat. Still wet and ready for the taking, you pre-emptively let out a high pitched keen of pleasure before Gladio sheathed himself inside you with a deep, animalistic groan.

“Unnnhh, yes! Take me like this!” You whimpered, the pleasure far out-weighing the sore discomfort as Gladio slammed his cock into you from a new angle. Spurred on by the sounds of moist skin slapping together, you bit your lip and buried your face against the covers as the lewd sounds of Gladiolus’ engorged member squelching with your slick filled your ears. The room grew hot with the activity of your wild coupling, your body feeling like jello as Gladio fucked you hard and fast, his grunts and moans entering your ears directly with his close proximity.

“Look at you, legs spread wide, taking me like a good girl. You’re so damn beautiful, all wild and flushed all for me—.” Gladio grunted as he pistoned his cock in and out of you as if he were in a trance. You let out a high pitched whine as yet another orgasm hit you with full force, your pussy tingling with pleasure as you came around his cock so hard he slipped out of your tight, used heat.

You slumped onto your front, absolutely satisfied and exhausted. However, Gladiolus’s large warm hands were once again insistent on your waist. You let out an incredulous gasp as you were suddenly pulled on top of Gladiolus, facing away from him. You felt Gladio push you up into a sitting position, and you turned your head to face him, your legs spread and splayed on either side of his hips, his cock still standing tall, proud and angry.

You heard Gladio actually sob in exasperation from underneath you, “I’m so sorry Y/N. I need more.”

Shaking your head, you trembled as you lifted yourself wordlessly, using Gladiolus’ strong thighs to brace yourself as you positioned yourself over the tip of his erection, sinking down on it with a choked moan. As tired as you were, you weren’t going to let Gladiolus down in any way. You were going to go through with your promise to help him in any way you could. You sat on your haunches and lifted your hips, rising up from Gladio’s member before sinking back down on it once again. You whimpered at the new angle once more, and continued moving just as you did atop Gladiolus, letting his sounds of absolute pleasure and praise spur your tired muscles on. 

“H-how much more do you need? I’ll keep going as l-long as I have to, d-don’t worry…” you mewled as you rode Gladiolus as deeply as you could. His cock brushed up against so many sensitive parts of your inner walls that you had never know even existed. You felt the onslaught of yet another orgasm coming your way, and you shut your eyes and cried out for Gladio as you came once more, sobbing tiredly as you slumped backwards onto Gladio’s chest.

Gladiolus’ hands strayed from your hips and caressed your breasts in a comforting gesture, your sweat intermingling with his as he remained hot and pulsing inside your tingling, stretched pussy. With his brute strength, Gladiolus adjusted your limp body with incredibly care until you were seated on his cock, facing him. He bent his legs and lifted his lips up, his arms pulling you down against his chest. Your ear laid right above his heart, and you noted that it was beating just as rapidly as yours as he stroked your hair comfortingly. 

He thrust his hips upwards, and you let out a tired whimper at the pleasurable sensation. “It’s okay babe, you did so fucking good. This damn drug… I can feel myself coming soon but— leave it to me for now, okay?” Gladio murmured to you in an assured tone of voice.

You nodded, “Okay. Ah!” You gasped weakly as Gladio thrust up into your wet cavern once more, holding you tight and close as the speed of his thrusts increased. You clung to Gladio, your bodies moving as one as you found yourself grinding your hips against his in time with hist thrusts. Gladio’s hands moved to your ass and squeezed the flesh there as he fucked you good and hard, his breathing stuttering and his moans of pleasure growing more frequent. You massaged the back of Gladiolus’ neck, murmuring praises into his ears as you somehow sensed that he was close to his release. “Yes Gladdy… cum for me. Cum inside me—.”

“Can I?” Gladio grunted as his thrusts stuttered, his grip on your ass almost painful as he reached the precipice of his drug-induced extended pleasurable pain. “Y-you’ve got it all covered?”

You whined affirmatively, your own inner walls tired but ready to milk Gladiolus Amicitia for all he had. “Yes, just… DO IT!” You screamed your walls clenched harshly around Gladio’s cock for the fifth time that evening. Gladio let out a deep moan as his hips stilled, and you felt him unload his hot seed inside you, coating your inner walls so delectably that you couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. You buried yourself against Gladio’s body and clung to him, body tired and utterly sated. “Oh… my Astrals… wow.” You gasped, catching your breath.

You felt Gladiolus’ chest rise and fall as he idly ran his hand up and down your bare back in a soothing motion. “Yeah, wow.” He repeated.

It took a few short moments before Gladiolus slowly rolled the both of you onto your sides. In the process he slipped his member out of your womanhood, and you gasped at the sensation of his sperm trickling out of your opening. “W-we should clean up—!” You attempted to get up, only to be pulled into Gladiolus’ strong, warm hold. You couldn’t help yourself as you immediately grew shy and flustered.

Now that you weren’t acting within the spur of the moment, you felt incredibly out of your depth. Just what were you supposed to do now, after the whole dirty deed had been done?

As if Gladiolus sensed your confusion and discomfort, he pulled your head close to his warm chest and pressed a kiss to your sweaty hairline. “Rest a bit. You took so much for your first time… I feel like such an ass hole—.”

“Hey!” You reared back, your expression serious as you looked Gladiolus in the eye. He looked sated, but troubled— and you weren’t going to have any of that. “I’m a grown woman and I made a choice to do what I just did!” You faltered slightly, feeling yourself grow deeply embarrassed. “I’m sorry if it took much longer than anticipated due to my inexperience, but I hope that in the future I can satisfy you much quicker.”

Gladiolus stared at you, expressionless for a few moments, before his whole face lit up in a beautiful smile. “In the future? As in, you would let me do this with you again?” Gladio asked, confusion and elation lacing his tone. 

You couldn’t help but bury your face against Gladio’s chest, unable to look him in the eye. Instead, you opted for staring at the intricate markings of his beautiful eagle tattoo.

“Only if you were serious about all that bull you spewed about being smitten with me, and stuff…” you mumbled, slapping Gladiolus’ chest weakly. You felt his arms encase you in a gentle hug, and you sighed happily at the feeling of being so warmly encased in safe arms.

“I am completely serious. I really like you, Y/N. I just suck at being straight up about these things with people who matter.” You smiled and pressed a kiss against Gladiolus’ chest before settling down and shutting your eyes in content happiness.

Although— this was Gladiolus you were dealing with.

The peace was interrupted with his now boisterous tone; a tone of mischief you grew used to in all your time working alongside Gladiolus Amicitial at the Citadel.

“You gonna write an incident report about this?” Gladio teased, his arm snaking around your bare waist to hold you close to his warm, firm body. 

You scoffed at Gladio’s teasing, playing along with him just this once as you kept your eyes closed and your tone playful. “Watch yourself, Amicitia— I just might do it.”


End file.
